Llamada
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: No, el hecho de que Brendan ahora estuviera saliendo con Ethan no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Le valía lo mismo si se quedaba en Johto por el resto de sus días y le dejaba sola en Hoenn. [HoennChampionShipping][AcquiescenceShipping][Drabble].


_Ñe~_

_Y llega Ravie destruyendo al TensaiShipping, al FranticShipping, al OriginShipping y de paso pisando al MangaQuest y al Graceful e.e_

_Estuve aburrida mientras buscaba imágenes de shippings, y de pronto me encuentro una de Steven con May... ¡Súper!_

_Y al principio lo hice con los personajes del manga, pero me di cuenta de que esa Sapphire estaba demasiado (DEMASIADOOOOOO D:) OoC, y razoné que esa personalidad iba más de acuerdo a la de los videojuegos, así que solo cambié unas cosillas y... voilà! _

_¡Y me di cuenta de algo más! Hay muchos fics del HoennChampionShipping en INGLES y este vendría siendo el primero en ESPAÑOL __***lanza corazones esponjosos y gays como los de Almendrita*.**_

_¡No puedo creerlo! _

_I'M SO SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! _

_***faints***_

_Ok, estuve muy cerca de ver a mi computadora morir, y con ella, todos mis fanarts y los fics D: ;-;_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío. Ñe, pero la trama sí xD Eh..._

_**Advertencias: **__¡HOENNCHAMPIONSHIPPING! Insinuación al LegendShipping (Wallace & Cynthia) y al AcquiescenceShipping (Ethan & Brendan/Bruno)(Gracias a la lista de May pude conseguir el pairing xD)__**. **__Gameverse -3-_

_**Nota adicional: **__ETHAN SE QUIERE TIRAR A BRENDAN Y MAY SOLO TEME POR SU PUREZA (?)._

* * *

No, el hecho de que Brendan ahora estuviera saliendo con Ethan no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Le valía lo mismo si se quedaba en Johto por el resto de sus días y le dejaba sola en Hoenn.

O al menos, eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse May, mirando con estrés al PokéNav en sus manos. Resopló, irritada de que su mejor amigo no hubiese contestado las llamadas, y arremangó la sábana que tenía a su alrededor, mientras se acomodaba en el cómodo sofá de un puesto donde había dormido la noche anterior.

Frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero con los labios, pero este se deshizo rápidamente cuando unos pasos resonaron desde la cocina, avisando que alguien iba en su dirección. Ignoró al sujeto, aún concentrada en el aparato.

_Tal vez si miro al PokéNav fijamente, me responda._

Fue cuando sintió dos brazos rodearla, que reaccionó. Percibió un beso contra su sien, así como las manos cariñosas que enrollaban los mechones castaños entre los dedos, los anillos de Steven le hacían cosquillas. Esbozó una sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

Tal vez Steven era el único con quien no se comportaba como siempre. Comenzó como una simple lección de batallas, y terminó en un enamoramiento adolescente, aunque solo uno de ellos lo era.

Las olas sonaron durante el silencio que se formó; Ciudad Algaria tenía unas costas hermosas, y la casa estaba cerca de la orilla, así que se escuchaban en todo su esplendor.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no pasa nada—murmuró el mayor de cabellos plateados, estrechando a May en un abrazo. Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, calmándose y olvidando por un momento a su mejor amigo—, además, seguro Ethan lo está cuidando bien—añadió el ex-Campeón, alzando las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba.

—Lo torturaré la próxima vez que le vea—replicó, lanzando el PokéNav lejos de ella, hasta que lo escuchó chocar contra una pared, apagándose instantáneamente. Su acompañante soltó una pequeña risa ante la conducta infantil de la chica y frotó su nariz contra el cabello, percibiendo el inconfundible aroma a bosque, mezclado con el shampoo que le había comprado en uno de sus viajes a Teselia.

—May—le reprendió, pellizcando una de sus mejillas a modo de mimo—, relájate. Brendan no es Wallace—Se burló, riéndose de su propio comentario.

Para la mayoría, el porqué de los viajes de Wallace a Sinnoh seguían siendo un total misterio, pero Steven ya lo sabía todo; cada tarde, cerca de Pueblo Caelestis, se encontraba con cierta Campeona de Sinnoh para hacer Arceus sabrá qué cosas. No había ido muy lejos en su investigación respecto a eso.

—¿Y si nunca más vuelve?—preguntó, en voz baja. A Steven le sorprendía que esa niña inquieta, hubiese madurado hasta convertirse en una adolescente inquieta, con sus momentos de calma.

—Muy bien, May, ¿sabes qué?—interrogó, levantándose del pequeño sofá y estirándose cual Skitty, aún con los músculos entumecidos por la posición en la que había estado. May se giró a mirarlo, con los ojos chispeantes, segura de que el mayor complacería uno de sus caprichos_. De nuevo_—, vamos a ir a Johto.

—¿En serio?—casi chilló la pregunta, dando pequeños saltos en el mueble.

—Sí, pero más tarde.

—¿Uh?—La voz de la chica sonó confundida, causando diversión en él.

—Por supuesto, tengo sueño, y me dejaste abandonado en la cama—Sonrió Steven, alzándola en volandas y llevándola de regreso a su cuarto.

—¡Steven!

_**~Ravie ò3ó**_


End file.
